


Sledding

by PixeledPurple



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Gift Fic, Shenanigans, Sledding, Snow, Winter fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledPurple/pseuds/PixeledPurple
Summary: Sari teaches Bumblebee and Bulkhead about sledding.  It goes about as well as you would expect.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Sledding

**Author's Note:**

> Another gift fic I wrote and never posted here. This is a gift for panconkiw on Tumblr for the (sadly no longer active) tformers-secret-santa gift exchange from back in 2017.

“This is called what again?” Bumblebee asked.

“Sledding,” Sari said cheerfully, holding her bright orange sled. “You sit on it, and ride down the hill.”

Bumblebee and Bulkhead exchanged looks.

“Here, I’ll show you.” Sari ran up to the top of the snowy hill. Holding the sled out in front of her, she ran and leapt forward, landing on her belly on the sled with enough momentum to propel her down the hill. “Wheee!” she laughed as the sled slowed, stopping as it glided into Bumblebee’s foot.

“Hey that does look fun!” Bee exclaimed.

“Yeah, but I don’t think we’re gonna fit on this,” Bulkhead said as he picked up the sled Sari had jumped off of.

“So we’ll find a bigger one!” Sari said.

They spend an hour looking for something big enough to fit all three of them. Finally, Bulkhead found a chunk of scrap metal that must have once been part of a roof. With some work, they got it flattened out, patched up the holes, and got it shaped into something that passed for an Autobot sized sled. 

“All right!” Let’s get our sled on!“ Bumblebee exclaimed as they headed back out to the hill. Bulkhead sat on the back, grounding it as Bee and Sari climbed on in front of him.

"Everyone ready?” Bulkhead asked.

“Yup! Sari and Bee chimed in together.

"Here we go,” Bulkhead said, pulling his pedes up onto the sled.

They started down the hill slowly, the sled dragging with the extra  
weight. Then stopped.

“Well that wasn’t as fun as it looked,” Bee said.

“That’s it?” Bulkhead wondered. The sled was still resting up on the hill. It had only gone a few feet before the front reached the bottom, and not having gained enough momentum to keep going, it left them awkwardly stranded at an angle.

“The sled’s too big,” Sari said with a pout.

“Or… the hill is too small,” Bee suggested.

“We need a bigger hill!” Sari exclaimed.

***

“Are you sure about this?” Sari asked, looking over the edge of the mountain they had driven up to the top of.

“Sure! What could go wrong?” Bumblebee asked with a shrug.

“Bulkhead positioned the sled at the ledge, "I dunno. It is pretty steep.”

“It’s fine!” Bee said, climbing on. “Besides, it’s the only place high enough.”

Sari climbed into the sled in front of Bee.

“Everybody ready?” Bulkhead asked.

“Yup!”

“Ready!” Sari and Bumblebee answered simultaneously.

“Here we go!” Bulkhead said, again, lifting his pedes onto the sled.

Nothing happened.

“What’s wrong?” Sari asked, looking back.

“I don’t know,” Bulkhead said, confused.

“Maybe Bulkhead’s too heavy, ” Bee teased.

“I am not!” he objected, throwing his arms up. The movement caused the sled to move forward a few inches. The three of them froze, as it teetered on the edge, rocking back and forth slightly.

Slowly the sled leaned forward, until finally, it tipped over the edge. The sled plunged downward, gliding easily down the snowy slope of the mountain. Bulkhead grabbed onto Bumblebee for support, Bumblebee grabbed onto Sari, and sari grabbed hold of the front of the sled, all three screaming as they shot down the mountain.

“How do you steer this thing?” Bumblebee screamed as they had a near miss with a tree.

“You need to lean to the side you want it to go,” Sari screamed back, needing to raise her voice over the wind to be heard.

“Well then we’d better do that!” Bulkhead exclaimed pointing in front of them to the rock they were approaching quickly.

Bulkhead leaned to the right, Bumblebee and Sari, however leaned left. The sled twisted awkwardly and they slid right into the rock. Instead of crashing, it’s angle launched them into the air, they screamed again as the sled did a full 180 degree turn before landing back in the snow. And right on course for another rock.

“Ok, this time, lean right!” Sari shouted, doing just that. The bots mimicked her and the sled smoothly avoided the rock. A few more rocks and a few trees later, the slope of the mountain finally leveled off as they reached the bottom, but their momentum kept them gliding over the expanse of snow in front of them.

“Ok, how do you stop this thing?” Bulkhead asked, after what seemed like far too long without slowing down.

“You don’t!” Sari shouted behind her. “You have to wait till it stops itself.”

“Uh, is that gonna be soon? Cuz I think we’ve got a problem,” Bumblebee said, pointing out in front of them.

Sari turned back to see what he was pointing at, only to realize that they were heading straight for a frozen lake. And there was no way the ice was going to support the wight of two vehicle sized Autobots and their sled.

“Dig in with your feet!” Sari said, reaching out to do just that, but her legs weren’t long enough to reach the edge of the sled.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead’s were though, and the snow piled up on either side of the sled as they did their best to break. Unfortunately, their best wasn’t quite enough.

“We’re not gonna stop!” Bee exclaimed as he realized their situation.

“Jump!” Bulkhead said. Bumblebee grabbed Sari, and the three of them leapt from the sled into the snow. The sled coasted out on the the ice, finally stopping about halfway to the middle of the frozen lake.

“Well that wasn’t so bad, Bumblebee said, standing up to brush the snow from his frame.

"Ugh, I think I’ve got snow in my circuits,” Bulkhead said, tapping the side of his helm to try to dislodge said snow. He reached out a hand to lean against a nearby tree and steady himself. Unfortunately, someone Bulkhead’s size leaning against a snow covered tree was bound to cause some vibrations.

Bumblebee and Sari had just enough time to look up before the snow shaken loose from the branches fell on their heads.

“Bulkhead!” Bumblebee groaned, fully covered in the white powder. Sari popped her head of of the pile of snow she’d been burred under, “Ugh. That’s definitely enough sledding for one day.”

***

“What happened here?” Optimus asked, walking into the base.

Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Sari were all soaking wet and wrapped in what seemed to be every blanket, sheet, and car cover they could find. A huge chunk of metal was propped up against the wall behind them.

“We went sledding, Sari said, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

As if that explained anything, Optimus thought.

"Why are you all wet?”

“We sortta crashed,” Bumblebee gave a one handed shrug, holding a can of hot oil with the other.

Optimus was about to say something, but decided against it, shaking his head instead.

“So, what do we do tomorrow?” he heard Bulkhead say from the next room.

“Um… we could try ice skating!” Sari suggested.

Optimus didn’t know what that was, but somehow, he thought it’d end even worse then the sledding.

**Author's Note:**

> My doodle to go with! https://pixeledpurple.tumblr.com/image/155909949689


End file.
